How far must we fall
by MidnightShadow0110
Summary: What do you do when you've fallen so far&all you can do is smile like its normal Will sakuras cousion Haruhi&the hosts be able to catch her before she falls&will they find out her secret that has kept her sain all this time before it can kill her?SakMorKy


**Okay so I know I have not updated any of my stories in a while and I apologize for that, but I'm deciding to be crazy and write a few more stories because I have been getting new ideas for a long while now.**

**I promise I will update all my stories this week (and I mean PROMISE) and have new stories up soon, it will be a lot easier because its summer break and I have all this week off so, 'A Cherry blossoms blood tastes sweetest' will be updated first, 'The scars remain' next and then 'An angels blood' after that**

**Then I will update this story, or post my other stories I mentioned earlier, depending on how many reviews I get on this story.**

**P.S. please don't hate me my reviewers who have been reading and reviewing all of or one of my stories as I said all will be updated this week I'm an up all night kind of girl and will write all this week**

**Now without further ado Chapter one of 'How far must we fall.'**

* * *

**Today you are a host!**

A small woman walked through the streets of Konoha, her long waist length pink hair bouncing with every step she took. She looked around the bare, lifeless streets, these streets that were once filled with life and happiness, had fallen to ruins after the attack from Akatsuki. Now all the girl saw when she walked these streets was the images of the battle that had taken place there. The blood shed the screams of agony as one shinobi after another fell victim to the Akatsukis attack, these images never left her, the sight of her friends falling and the memory of watching the life leave their eyes as she gave her last bit of chakra to try and save them. They all haunted her and would never leave, she had only found a way to keep them at bay and some days that wasn't even enough. Many shinobi had died that day and many had gone missing and still could not be found, Naruto had gone into hiding by order of the Hokage, and even she did not know where he was. The villagers had all been moved to the underground tunnels for safety reasons, and all the shinobi that were left either carried out missions like normal or took to guarding the village gates.

As the girl entered the Hokages building she quickly pushed back the images as far as she could for the time being and put on the mask she had learned to wear ever since that day. Smiling at the people she walked past the girl finally reach the door to the Hokages office, she knocked three times before standing back and waiting for an answer from the other side. When a soft but stern, "Come in Sakura." was heard the girl walked in, her smile slowly fading as she saw the look of her mentor. "Tsunade-sama?" She questioned looking down at the Hokage, she looked worn and sad, but most of all she looked like she was about to say something that Sakura was not going to like. "Sakura have a seat." She said gesturing to the chair in front of her desk, Sakura slowly sat down in the chair, they sat there for a few minutes before Tsunade broke the silence. "Sakura I didn't call you in here to beat around the bush so I'm just going to come out and say it." Sakura took a deep breath after hearing this she knew now for sure that this was not something she wanted to hear.

"I'm sending you away…" Tsunade finally said after a long pause, taking in a deep breath and bracing herself for the explosion Sakura would make any second now. "What?" The girl yelled jumping up from her chair. 'There it is.' Tsunade thought as she let the girl rant a few more minutes before she stopped her. "Sakura stop." She said her voice demanding and stern, like the leader Sakura knew she was. Sakura stopped her rants for a moment to let her mentor speak. "I've seen the way you have been acting lately and it is not… a surprise considering past events…" Tsunade said taking a short pause, "the way you are now is not health Sakura and you know it…" She pressed on, only to be interrupted by her student. "I don't know what your talking about I'm completely fine…" Sakura began to say before Tsunade interrupted her as well, "You may have everyone else fooled but not me…" She said her voice rising slightly to let Sakura know she was not playing games.

"I'm afraid that if you stay here any longer it could severely hurt you and I'm not about to let that happen…" She said her voice becoming more and more stern as she went on. "I have arranged for you to stay with your cousin Haruhi and her father." Tsunade said pulling out a piece of paper. "But… I haven't seen them in years and I can't just intrude on them!" Sakura tried to argue, it wasn't a lie by any means Sakura hadn't seen her little cousin since she was seven. "I have already called them and they were thrilled to hear you would be coming to live with them." Tsunade said looking the papers over not even looking up. "But… Haruhi she has school and uncle has to work during the day I can't just bother their everyday life…" Sakura said she was finding it very hard to find more reasons to give her mentor so that she wouldn't send her away. "That is also taken care of; you are already signed up to attend Ouran High School…"

"But aren't I too old for school now Tsu" Sakura interrupted trying her last hand at an excuse. "You 17 Sakura not 20 over there you have two years of school left, now no more excuses, I have made up my mind on this Sakura, you will be going, you will attend school and until I think it is best that you come back you will stay there as well!" Tsunade said her voice slightly angry now telling Sakura she had no choice in this matter anymore. "Now your plain will leave at noon, pack everything you think you might need, I have supplied enough money for you to buy civilian cloths for while you are there." She said searching through her desk before she pulled out a large envelop, a ticket, and her passport. "Here is your ticket and the money, there are directions to your uncles house in the envelop as well. Now get out and get on your plain." Tsunade said pointing to the door for the girl to get out. Taking the items Sakura bowed and said her goodbyes to her mentor and quietly left the room.

Once the door had shut and Tsunade knew Sakura could not hear her she quietly let out a breath of air she had been holding, "I'm sorry Sakura, but being away from all of this fighting and death is what is best, I just hope that you can find your happiness again…" Tsunade said quietly as she slumped down in her chair.

* * *

Sakura slowly walked up the steps to her uncles house, it was late afternoon now. She had gotten off the plain a while ago but she had stopped to get the civilian cloths Tsunade had talked about. Her mentor had in fact given her a lot of money, she was able to get about 20 bags of cloths for all seasons, and she still had money to spar, she could tell that Tsunade was planning on her staying for a while. Pulling up her now very heavy and much bigger traveling bag she knocked on her uncles door stepping back as she waited a few seconds before a very feminine looking person opened the door. Sakura could tell it was her uncle that had opened the door but it still surprised her to see him like this, he had long wavy red hair, and was wearing a pair of dark pants and a baggy t-shirt, and was that makeup? She figured it was a way to cop with his wife's death.

"Sakura I'm so glade you are here!" he said grabbing her and pulling her into a tight hug, her uncle had always loved her like her loved Haruhi so this reaction didn't surprise her too much. "Its nice to see you too uncle." Sakura said looking up at him with a big smile after he had let her go of his death grip. "How was your trip?" he asked looking down at her as they walked inside the all too familiar house, "Umm well… lets just not talk about that…" Sakura said rubbing the back of her head, it had been an 8 hour trip and she had been stuck sitting next to an oversized old man who had insisted on flirting with her spitting every time he spook, so the trip had been more than unpleasant. "Ohh I see… well I can see you haven't grown much in height." He said changing the subject as he joked with her, laughing at her expression. It was true she been short as a child to begin with, but over the years she hadn't really grown much at all, she had filled out everywhere but in height.

"Yeah thanks for that update." She said gritted her teeth together, she hated being called short, it wasn't like she ever got mistaken for being younger than she was she, she actually looked her age despite her shortness, she just hated the fact that everyone was taller than her. "Well let me show you to your room." Her uncle said laughing some more as he ruffled her hair leading her down the hall, to a very familiar room. "Well we don't really have another room but you and Haruhi can share a room if that's fine." Her uncle said leaning against the door frame as Sakura walked into the room, "No its perfect." She said smiling as she looked around, the room had two twin beds and an extra dresser that had been moved in.

Sakura remembered this room all too well, when she was younger before her parents and Haruhi's mother had died, she used to come and visit her cousin all the time, she and Haruhi had spent countless nights in this room staying up all night and talking. "Where is Haruhi?" Sakura asked noticing that her cousin was no where to be found, setting her bag down by the extra dresser as she looked up at her uncle. "Oh she is still at school for a club, you can go see her if you want, she will probably be there for a little while longer, it would be a good chance for you to see your new school too." Her uncle said giving a weird look when he mentioned Haruhi at a club. "Sounds good, which way is the school." Sakura said heading toward the door leaving her bag to be unpacked later. "Just go straight down the street, it's only about a 15 minute walk." Her uncle said pointing in the direction she should go as they both stepped outside. "I'll see you late then uncle!" She said heading in the direction that her had pointed to.

* * *

Sakura walked the halls of her soon to be school, and to say it was big was an understatement. It was absolutely huge, and very prestigious, she felt sort of out of place in her regular skinny jeans and a red off the shoulder shirt that had a few rips in it (on purpose) with a black tank top. It didn't take too long for her to find where she was going, she had asked a girl that seemed to be a student here if she knew where Haruhi Fujioka would be and she had kindly pointed her in the right direction, although she found it a little odd that the girl squealed like a fan girl when she brought up her cousins name. "The 3rd music room…" She said to herself as she stood in front of the place the girl had told her to go.

Opening the door Sakura was met with a small gust of wind and a swirl of rose petals flouting by her, 'What the hell…' she thought as she heard the voices of the people inside. "Welcome to the Ouran host club." A smooth voice said as the sight of 7 boys in front of the doors entrance could be seen. "But I'm sorry to say that we are closed for today my princess." The smooth voice sounded again, 'A host club…?' Sakura thought slightly confused. Sakura stared at the group of boys in front of her, the one in the middle who was sitting in a chair had bright blonde hair and blue eyes that reminded her of Naruto, the two on the sides of him, she could tell were twins who both had orange-ish hair and gold eyes, the next one on the left had black hair and glasses that almost hide his dark charcoal eyes, the next on the right was very short with blonde hair and brown eyes, and the tallest one out of the group stood next to him, he had short black hair and gold eyes, and the last one looked oddly familiar…

"Sakura?" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts as she heard her name being called by a very familiar voice, "Haruhi?" Sakura asked as she walked toward the second shortest in the group. As she got closer she could tell indeed it was her cousin, only her hair was much shorter, and cut like a boy's hair. "Haruhi!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran up and hugged her cousin tightly. "What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked smiling at her cousin as they let each other go. "Uncle said you would be here so I came to see you and check out the school." Sakura said explaining why she was there. "Why are you wearing the boy's uniform? I mean I can't really blame you with how the girl's uniforms are here but…" Sakura said giving her cousin a questioning look. Haruhi was in fact wearing the boys purple jacket and tie with black pants, like the other boys in the room.

"Oh well you see…" Haruhi started to say before the boy with black hair and glasses interrupted her. "Haruhi has a debut to pay here so she is working as a host to pay it off." He said in a matter-of-fact way. "What you turned my sweet baby cousin into a boy!" Sakura yelled looking like she was about to rip someone's head off. "Hey Sakura claim down, it's not like its torture and I'm not a baby!" Haruhi said holding Sakura back from trying to get to one of the boys raising her voice on the last part. "Aw but your still a baby to me Haruhi, I was there when you were born." Sakrua said switching moods once she heard that they boys weren't doing anything to her cousin that she didn't like. "But you were only 2 you don't even remember it!" Haruhi said trying to get the upper hand. "So that has nothing to do with it." Sakura said sticking her tough out at her. "It has everything to do-" Haruhi was stopped halfway through her sentence by the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. "So who is this Haruhi?" He asked gesturing toward Sakura, effectively stopping their arguing.

"Oh… this is my cousin Sakura." Haruhi said pointing her thumb at Sakrua. "Wow Haruhi why didn't you ever say you had a cute cousin before now?" The two twins said coming up and putting their arms around Sakura's shoulders. "Umm you have 5 seconds to get your hands off me before I punch you through the ruff." Sakura said in a sickly sweet voice, effectively making the boys take their hands off her. "She also has a fighting disorder." Haruhi said sighing at she cousins antics. "Hey being able to kick ass does not make me have a fighting disorder." Sakura said in a matter-of-fact way. "Oh my, a young lady should never use such foul language." The boy with blonde hair and blue eyes said his eyes glistening in the light. "Hey Haruhi, who is the clown?" Sakura said pointing her thumb at blonde haired boy, making the boy gasp and with great speed he was in the corner sulking. "Ohh good one you made the boss sulk before you even met him, we are gonna like you." The twins laughed out putting their arms back around Sakura's shoulders.

"Is this a thing that happens all the time?" Sakura asked looking at her cousin for an answer, who in return nodded her head yes, making Sakrua slump forward. "Damn." She mumbled. "Saku-chan, Saku-chan, do you like cake?" The sort boy with blonde hair came up and asked her while gripping onto her arm. "What there's cake?" Sakura said standing straight up again looking around. "Yeah, yeah!" The blonde haired boy said dragging her toward the table with sweets laid out on it. "Gezz Sakura do always have to think about food? Your gonna get fat one day." Haruhi said sighing as she watched Sakura sitting down with the boy and start to eat cake. "Hey that was mean Haruhi, and I haven't been able to eat for the past 8 hours because the stupid fat guy on the plain wouldn't shut up till I gave him my lunch!" Sakura said huffing, before turning back around to eat some more cake.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of trying to get Sakura away from the cakes Haruhi had given up and decided to sit down with them, as did the other hosts, who had then introduced themselves. "Oh that reminds me Kyouya can Sakura come here after school, without pay, dad has to work and I don't think Sakura wants to stay home alone for hours." Haruhi asked looking up at the dark haired boy. "Ah I had actually been thinking of something like that myself." He said in a proud voice, "But I was thinking of making her a host here." He said finishing his sentence. "Um I don't know if you've noticed but I don't think she can pass as a guy no matter how you put it." The twins said gesturing toward Sakura.

"Yes I'm well aware of this but I had no intention of turning her into a boy, I meant being a host just how she is." Kyouya said taking out his laptop as he began to type something in it. "humm we've never had a girl host before." Hikaru said looking up in thought, "So it would defiantly bring in a lot of business." Kaoru said finishing his twin's thoughts. "But can she act like a host?" the twins said at the same time.

"Push, can I act like a host." Sakura said getting up and sitting between the two boys, before she turned to Hikaru. "You know I really love your hair it's so soft." She said in a soft sweet voice, as she reached up and ran her fingers through his orange locks, leaning over just enough so her chest barley touched his arm. She giggled once she saw a slight blush come over his face. Sakura had been on a few seduction missions before, she had never gone far enough to lose her virginity, but to say that they had gone unsuccessful would be a lie. "How was that?" She said going back to her normal bored tone of voice. "You're a natural." Kyouya said grinning at her knowing full well that his idea had been right.

"Thank you… I guess." Sakura said as she stood up to sit back down next to Haruhi. "Now I will make the preparation, so that you will start tomorrow." Kyouya said as he began to type vigorously on his computer. "Aww now I have two daughters!" Tamaki said coming up behind the two girls and hugging them tightly. "You are so not my dad." Sakura said trying to get out of his grip, "What the hell!" Sakura said looking at Haruhi for help, "He's always like this." She said in an annoyed tone as she tried to escape Tamaki's grip as well.

* * *

Sakura looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, she and Haruhi had just gotten back home and she had just gotten out of the shower. Her damp hair clung to her skin and red spaghetti strapped shirt. _'Those people… they are all so happy together… I almost forgot…'_ Sakura thought looking in the mirror with sad eyes, as the memories of the day her village was attacked flashed past her eyes. _'I wish I could be apart of what they are… but that's selfish of me… I have no right to have what they have…'_ Sakura thought as blood and death plagued her vision. She quickly came out of her trance as she heard a knock on the door, "Sakura are you almost done you have to get up early tomorrow." Haruhi said from the other side of the door.

"Yeah I will be out in a minute." Sakura said cheerfully back, as she quickly pushed back all the painful memories and walked out of the bathroom and into Haruhi's room. Walking in Sakura sat on the bed opposite of the one Haruhi was sitting on. "Haruhi you really haven't changed have you." Sakura said laughing at her cousin who was sitting on her bed studying. "Well some of us want to get good grades." Haruhi said frowning at her cousin; Haruhi had always been big on her grades even as a kid. Sakura began to laugh again at her cousin's face as she pulled out the new electric guitar she had bought with all the money she had received. "Well I can see you haven't changed much either." Haruhi said pointing the guitar, Sakura on the other hand got good grades, not as good as Haruhi's but good, so instead of studying like her cousin she had taking a liking to music, and had been playing since she was old enough to hold a guitar. "Do you still write songs?" Haruhi asked as Sakura began to play something. "Yeah but they are not very good." Sakura said with a sheepish smile on her face.

Haruhi sighed as she turned off the lights so she could try and sleep, she knew Sakura used to write great songs she just never showed them to anyone, as her eyes began to get heavy Haruhi began to fall into the darkness that was sleep as the soft hum of Sakura's playing lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Sakura could hear the ragged breaths of her cousin next to her as the two of them ran down the street trying to get to school on time. "Sakura damn it, this is your fault!" Haruhi said as she let another deep breath out, "Sorry if I like to sleep in jeez!" Sakura yelled back at her cousin. As the school came into view Sakura could see four figures standing in front of the gates. Once they got to the gates they could see it was Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori and Honey standing waiting for them. "You guys are late we were waiting so we could escort Sakura to her class since we are in the same class." Kyouya said looking down at an out of breath Haruhi and a normal Sakura. "Sorry sempi Sakura decided to sleep in this morning." Haruhi said glaring at her cousin, as Sakura stuck her tough out at her. "It's alright Haru-chan!" Honey said in a happy voice, "But you might want to get to class." Kyouya said pointing to the large clock tower. "Crap!" Haruhi yelled as she ran off to her class room.

"Sakura! What is my daughter wearing?" Tamaki yelled taking in the appearance of Sakura for the first time. She wore a black, button up, spaghetti strap shirt with a white long sleeved over shirt that she left unbuttoned, a black and white plaid skirt, a black caller like necklace, that had a short red tie with a white cross at the bottom of it, and lastly thigh high black socks and her black tie up boots that went up to her knees (pics on my profile). "It's my school uniform." Sakura said looking very proud of herself for picking a nice school uniform. "That's not the school uniform!" Tamaki yelled looking at her again, "There is no way in hell I would wear that girlie school uniform here, and plus I can't afford it." Sakura said crossing her arms over her chest giving a disgusted look at remembering the schools girl uniform. "Mama Sakura is using fowl language again, make her change!" Tamaki yelled pointing to Sakura, "Moma?" Sakura questioned looking at Kyouya, "As vice pres. I am as he says mother." Kyouya said looking every bit like he didn't like the idea.

"I think Saku-chan looks cute!" Honey said getting off of Mori's shoulders and hugging Sakura, "And that's why, she's too cute, I can't have my daughter going around like that with all these boys looking at her!" Tamaki whined crying fake tears as he hugged Sakura from behind. "Your not my dad now get off!" Sakrua yelled trying to pull out of Tamaki's death grip, "No not until you change!" Tamaki yelled again." Sakura looked over at the tallest man in the group who had been silent this whole time, "Mori help please." Sakura said still trying to get away from Tamaki. Hearing Sakura's plea Mori walked over and picked Sakura up form Tamaki's grasp and put her on his shoulder, as Honey climbed on his back. "I guess its time we head to class." Kyouya said as the four of them walked off leaving Tamaki to whine by himself.

It didn't take long before the four of them got to their class, as they got to the classroom door Mori pulled Sakura off his shoulder and put her on the ground to walk; Sakura looked up at him and gave him a big smile, "Thanks Mori." She said. The four entered the class just as the bell rang, and not 30 seconds later Tamaki came rushing in after them. "Tamaki you're late." The teacher said looking down at Tamaki with a frown. As Tamaki slumped back to his seat as did the other hosts, the teacher began to talk again, "Ah miss Haruno, nice to have you in our class would you like to introduce yourself." The teacher said instead of asked. Shrugging her shoulders Sakura walked to the front of the class, "Hi everyone, my name is Sakura Haruno, its nice to be in your class." she said giving a big smile to her classmates. Many of the guys in class were drooling or yelling cat calls, Tamaki glared at them from his seat for looking at his _'daughter,' _while Kyouya smiled knowing that the host club would be packed today.

"Are there any questions that you would like to ask Miss Haruno?" The teacher said looking at the class, Sakura frowned at this she already knew about every question they were going to ask, as many hands went up Sakura mental frowned. "Is your hair naturally pink?" A boy in the back asked, _'there goes one' _Sakura thought as her answered the question. "Yes I was born with pink hair." It wasn't that odd when you thought about it considering that her mother had red hair and her father had naturally white hair. "why are you wearing that uniform?" A girl asked from the back of the class room, "I like to be different, and the school uniform wasn't really my style." Sakura said smiling sheepishly, she had to think of a good answer for that one she couldn't say the real reason or she'd have the girls coming after her. As the questions continued to poor out Sakura noticed that the teacher had left, _'damn bastard of a teacher just wanted to do this so he could leave class'_ Sakura thought with a frown on her face.

* * *

Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori and Honey all lead Sakura to the host club's room, as they opened the door Sakura was surprised that rose petals didn't come flying out of no where like the last time, but she figured that was only for the customers. "Ah if it isn't our favorite little newbie." Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time coming up and slinging their arms around her shoulders. A small vein popped on Sakura's head that the _'little'_ comment, "Did you two get the outfit I requested?" Kyouya asked while typing on his laptop. "Yeah it's in the changing room." The two boys said pointing to the curtain on the other side of the room. "Good Sakura go back and change before our customers get here, and Haruhi would you go _help_ her." Kyouya said still typing on his lap to, and Sakura gave him a weird look and Haruhi nodded getting the hint in the word _help._ "Come on." Haruhi said dragging her cousin to the back and through the curtain. There were a few moments of silence before Sakura's booming voice could be heard behind the curtain.

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing that!"

"Oh yes you are!" Haruhi yelled as a loud thud was heard afterwards.

"Get off me Haruhi!"

"No this is payback for making me late to school!" Haruhi yelled as another loud thud was heard, "That's not fair this is way worse than that!" Sakura yelled back there was one last crash before the whole room went silent.

After a few moments Haruhi appeared out of the dressing room dragging Sakura in her new outfit.

Looking up Sakura could see the faces of the hosts, all of them had wide eyes and mouths open, except for Mori whose eyes were just wide. Sakura stood there in a black sleeveless dress that hugged her curves, and had a black ribbon that laced up from her middle to her chest and then tied in a bow, on the sides was black ribbons that laced down to her hip and then tied in a bow. The skirt went just above her knees and had many layers to it so that it puffed out, you could see some of the white under layer at the bottom, she had black lace gloves that went to just above her elbow, and black doll shoes which had laces that tied all the way up to her knees, and lastly she had a black lace ribbon tied in her hair.(pic on profile)

"What are you staring at?" Sakura said getting annoyed with everyone staring at her, "You…" the twins said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "My daughter is so beautiful; daddy doesn't want other boys to see you like this!" Tamaki yelled hugging Sakura tightly and trying to put his hand up in a futile attempt to make the others look away. "Why do I have to wear this?" Sakura asked directing her question at Kyouya as she tried to ignore Tamaki's whining, "As you can see it's very appealing towards men." Kyouya said still typing away on his computer, "Yeah but why this thing?" She asked lifting up the skirt of her dress for emphasis. "I thought it would be the perfect mix of you style and the style that apes our customers." Kyouya said taking this time to look up from his laptop, "Our guests should be here by now open the doors." Kyouya said as everyone moved to stand in front of the door, not really knowing what to do Sakura walked over to the rest of the hosts.

As the doors opened the hosts could see a large group of people and of the ones they could see they were all guys. Sakura's mouth dropped at the sight in front of her, "What? did you do say I was a stripper?" Sakura asked her mouth hanging wide open at the amount of boys on her first day. Not saying anything Kyouya lifted up a flyer, it was a picture of her from this morning in her school uniform as the wide blew her hair slightly. "When the hell did you take this!" Sakura said not ever remembering a camera, "I have my sources, though I'm surprised you didn't see them I had set them up all over the school." Kyouya said in a matter of fact tone, this made Sakura's mouth drop even further. _'Damn bastard…'_ she thought before she turned around and smiled at the customers, "Welcome, it's nice to meet you." She said as many of the boys rushed to her complementing her or telling her their name.

'_This is going to be interesting…'_ She thought looking at the mass of boys were still filling in.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**I've been wanting to write a Naruto host club cross over for forever. Please tell me what you think!**

**5 reviews please before I update.**

**MidnightShadow0110**


End file.
